Play in 15 Acts
by hbwgonnabe
Summary: Completed! A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?
1. Act I

**Rated:** R  
**Language:** English  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Title:** Play in 15 Acts  
**Summary:** A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?

**Play in 15 Acts**

* * *

**Act I** "Well, hello." Ryo spun around to see who had come up behind him, his revolver in his hand. "Easy, honey. I'm on your side."

The muscular thirty-year-old male leered at Ryo as he pointed to the tag on his chest.

"Seargent Touin." Ryo read the name, pronouncing it as too-in. "Is that how you pronounce it?"

"Actually, it's pronounced toon," the seargent replied. "But I like your way better."

"Something going on?" inquired Dee, coming up to the two and stepping between them.

"And you are?" Touin asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow at the interloper as Ryo put his revolver back into its holster.

"Dee Laitner," Dee answered. "And Ryo's my partner."

"Ryo, huh?" Touin repeated. "What's that short for?" he asked.

"It's my middle name." Ryo replied. "I'm Randy Ryo Maclean."

"You're new here," Dee said, not liking the look Touin was giving Ryo.

"Just transferred." ouin acknowledged. "Want to show me around, Ryo?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask JJ?" Dee countered, before Ryo could answer. Ryo, he knew, was too nice for his own good; not to mention naïve. He probably hadn't even realized Touin was coming onto him.

"That cretin?" Touin countered. "Every word out of his mouth is 'Dee.' Hey," he added, looking at Dee thoughtfully. "Is it you he keeps talking about?"

"Most definitely," Ryo answered for Dee, his mouth tightening. "Of course I'l show you around." he continued.

"Hey!" Dee interjected, but his vocalization was ignored as Ryo and Touin moved away.

"Laitner." Dee turned around to face the commissioner with a scowl on his face. "I need to see you in my office."

"Why don't you see Touin instead?" Dee demanded, turning back to look at Ryo when he heard the familiar laugh.

"Jealous?" CommissionerRose asked, quirking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, and you're not?" Dee countered.

"I gave up on Ryo," Rose confessed. "Getting hit for one little kiss was enough for me."

"And you had to bring in Touin to take your place?" Dee snarled.

"Let's discuss this in my office." Rose said, moving away.

Dee blew a tuft of hair from his eye before following the commissioner to his office.

**Elsewhere..**

"Where did you transfer from?" Ryo asked Touin as he led him out of the criminal investigations unit and to the stairs.

"Detroit," Touin answered. "My uncle died about four months ago and left me a lace in the suburbs."

"I'm sorry." Ryo said. "Were you close?"

"Not really," Touin replied. "I'm just his only kin."

"That's too bad," Ryo said, feeling sorry for the man. "So you're new in town with no family?" Touin nodded. "I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Touin asked. _This is too easy._ he thought, imagining a long night of ecstacy.

"Really." Ryo stated firmly. "Dee will be there and you can meet Bikky."

"Oh." Touin muttered. _So much for fun!_ "Who's Bikky?"

"He's this ten-year-old boy that I kind of adopted." Ryo explained. "His dad was murdered and I just couldn't bring myself to let him become a part of the system.

"You've got a soft heart." Touin observed.

"So I've been told." Ryo said sourly. "Repeatedly."

"Hold on." Touin stated, grabbing Ryo's shoulder and pulling him to a stop just outside of the door to the second floor of the department. "That's not a bad thing."

"Dee thinks so."

"Dee's wrong. Don't let being a cop teach you h ow not to feel."

Ryo smiled, shocking Touin with its contagiousness. "Thanks." Ryo said. "I guess I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," Touin obliged. "And I would love to join you for dinner. Thank you."

**Later that night..**

"Come on in," Ryo invited Touin when he arrived for dinner.

"I brought some wine." Touin said, handing Ryo the bottle of red wine as he entered.

"Thank you." Ryo said, smiling. "It should go well with the spaghetti I'm preparing."

"Who are you?" Bikky demanded as the two men entered the living room."

"Bikky, this is Seargent Allen Touin." Ryo made the introduction. "He's going to be my partner for the next couple of weeks."

"Hi," Bikky greeted the man with a friendly smile often casting a sideways look at Dee and seeing a scowl on his face. "Have a seat."

"But, please, let me help?" Touin offered, turning to Ryo after smiling an acknowledgement at Bikky.

"No; thank you." Ryo replied. "It's almost ready. Bikky, you can set the table."

The two exited the room, leaving Dee and Touin alone. "He's mine," Dee stated, watching Touin through narrowed eyes as the man stared thoughtfully after Ryo. "Don't forget it."

Touin turned to look at Dee and gave him a slow grin. "For now." he said. "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dee snarled, leaping to a standing position and clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry." Touin apologized sarcastically. "Was that too technical for you? Let me clarify: Ryo may be yours now but tomorrow is another day. And, let's face it. He does get jealous easily, doesn't he?"

"Huh?" demanded Dee, hating Touin more than ever now.

"I believe JJ is your new partner, right?" Touin asked, a smug look on his face. "I'll be sure to console Ryo so you don't have to worry."  
**To Be Continued..**


	2. Act II

**Rated:** R  
**Language:** English  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Title:** Play in 15 Acts  
**Summary:** A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?

**Play in 15 Acts**

* * *

**Act II** "I had better go or I'm going to be late," Bikky said, getting up from the table.

"Don't be too late getting home," Ryo admonished him.

"I won't." Bikky promised, leaving.

"Where is he going?" asked Dee, perking up.

"To the movies with Carol." Ryo answered.

"You're going to be alone tonight?" Touin put in, his eyes brightening. "I can stay until he gets back if you want me to?"

"He doesn't want." Dee snarled. "I'm staying the night and it's getting late. Too bad you have to leave so soon." he ended, smirking.

"Dee." Ryo said, giving him a look that told him to stop being rude."

"No, it's alright." Touin said, wiping his lips on his napkin and laying it down. He stood up. "I can take a hint. Thank you for dinner, Ryo. I'll see you at the station tomorrow."

"Dee, you don't have to be so rude to him." Ryo reprimanded after Touin left.

"He wants you." Dee stated with a shrug. As far as he was concerned, that gave him all the reason he needed to be rude and even pound Touin if he wanted to do so.

"You're jealous." Ryo said, smiling faintly. "You don't have to be."

"I don't?" Dee asked, libido gaining speed as Ryo began unbuttoning his shirt.

"No." Ryo insisted, undoing the last button and letting his shirt drop to the floor. He moved closer and started work on Dee's buttons, continuing, "I told you: I love you. Only you."

Dee pulled Ryo in close and gave him a deep kiss. He knew Touin was going to make problems for him with Ryo but he also knew they would get through them because what he and Ryo felt for each other was real.

"Wha..." Ryo screamed, finding himself falling to the floor.

"It's fun time!" said Dee, snapping open Ryo's pants.

"In here! The bed..."

"Later." stated Dee, starting to lick Ryo's chest. "We're alone and I can't wait any longer."

"But...Oh- ahhn..Nnnn..." Ryo melted under Dee's administrations.

**Elsewhere..**

"Ow! No! Please!" screamed the young man with chestnut coloured hair.

"Shut up!" snarled the man's attacker, smacking the man so hard across the face that his eyes became disoriented.

A little later, a lone man exited the alleyway unseen, leaving behind the castrated corpse of an unfortunate stranger.  
**To Be Continued..**


	3. Act III

**Author's Note:** Notice a slightly different format in this chapter? It's because the internet was being difficult when I typed it up and it wouldn't open the document I'd saved the information in so that I could work on it there. Anyway, by kind of popular demand, here is chapter three of Play in 15 Acts. Enjoy. I'll try to have the format back to normal later.

**Play in 15 Acts**

* * *

**Act III** "Dee! Where have you been?" JJ demanded when Dee entered C.I. headquarters the next morning.

I had to change." Dee answered, remembering with a smile the previous night.

"Change?" asked JJ, his smile fading. "You mean you spent last night with Ryo, don't you? You're my partner now and I won't have it!" he declared, glaring at Dee.

"What I do when I'm off duty is no business of yours." Dee snapped, rubbing a hand through his dark hair. _Oh, yeah._ he thought. _This is starting off just how I imagined._ "And we're only temporary partners. In two weeks I get Ryo back."

"Not if I can help it," JJ mumbled. "Here." he said a bit louder, handing Dee a folder. "We've got a new one."

Dee sat down and began looking through the folder as JJ continued to talk. "He was found by a patrol man late last night. The victim's name is Jeff Ficial. His wallet was still in his pants."

"Rules out robbery." Dee stated then paused. His eyes widened when he reached the part telling about the actual crime. "Raped and castrated?"

"Scary, isn't it?" JJ said with a shiver.

"Not pleasant." Dee agreed. "Talked to his family yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." JJ replied.

"Let's go." Dee stated, letting the folder drop onto JJ's desk and heading for the exit.

"Oh, good morning." Ryo said, almost crashing into Dee coming through the door.

"Gotta go." Dee said, ignoring JJ's whining behind him. "But I'll see you tonight?"

"Sorry." Touin said from behind Ryo. "Looks like we're going to be putting in a bit of overtime on our case."

"He's right." Ryo said regretfully. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Dee agreed, his eyes fastened on Touin in a hard glare.

"Come on, Dee." JJ said, pushing Dee through the door. "We can have lunch on the way back if we hurry."

"I wonder where they're off to?" Ryo commented as he and Touin took seats at Touin's desk.

"New case." Drake answered, overhearing Ryo's question. "Some sicko's on the loose."

"What else is new?" Ryo sighed wearily. "Did you get a chance to go over the file I gave you yesterday?" he asked Touin.

"I did." Touin acknowledged. "This Andrew Fafner character sounds like really bad news."

"He is." Ryo agreed. "Dee and I have been on his tail for some time now but yesterday we got the first solid lead we've had in weeks."

"I'm surprised Rose split you two up." Touin said. "Since you got a break and all, I mean."

"Actually, the timing of your transfer was perfect." Ryo stated. "Don't tell Dee, but our big break has a connection to an old friend of Dee's. The commissioner was going to split us up anyway until this was wrapped up."

"Dee is going to have a fit when he finds out." guessed Touin.

"He wouldn't be Dee if he didn't." Ryo replied with a shrug. "Let me check in with the commissioner and then we'll be on our way."

One hour later Ryo and Touin entered an apartment building on the south side of town. "What's Dee's connection?" Touin asked.

"A friend from his childhood." Ryo answered. "I'm not exactly sure how close they are now but Mother said they used to be best friends."

"Mother?"

"She ran the orphanage Dee grew up in." Ryo explained. "Okay, we're looking for Fred Somma. He's one of Fafner's flunkies."

"How do you want to handle it?" Touin asked. "Find and follow or find and scare?"

"I'll question him." Ryo said. "I epect him to either head straight for Fafner or come after me. Would you mind staying out of sight? That way you can follow him."

"Yes I mind." Touin said, grabbing Ryo's upper arm with his left hand and staring into his eyes. "Putting yourself in that kind of danger is just stupid."

"What danger?" asked Ryo calmly. "You're my back-up."

"What if I screw up?" Touin demanded, green eyes riddled with worry.

"The commissioner said you were the best on the force in Detroit. Why are you doubting yourself?"

"I'm not." Touin denied. "I just...I just don't want anything to happen to you. I...I like you. A lot."


	4. Act IV

**Rated:** R  
**Language:** English  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Title:** Play in 15 Acts  
**Summary:** A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?

**Play in 15 Acts**

* * *

**Act IV**

"But...But we just met yesterday." Ryo objected.

"And I was instantly attracted to you." Touin insisted.

"Oh...Uh,...Dee and I..." Ryo began, only to be cut off.

"Are an item, I know." Touin finished for Ryo, releasing him. "But that doesn't change the way I feel. I'm sorry. I can't let you set yourself up that way. I'll go; I'll ask the questions that make him nervous."

"There's a problem with that." stated Ryo, shaking his head. "I've been in this neighborhood a few times. Odds are, if I'm spotted, they're going to know it's a set up. You, on the other hand, are unknown. You can blend in with all the locals."

"I don't like it." Touin insisted with a wide scowl.

Ryo patted his shoulder. "I'll be fine." he promised, smiling. "Maybe we should try and set you up with JJ." he added thoughtfully. "That is..."

"Forget it!" Touin growled. "As determined as that brat is, he'll get Dee before it's over."

"You think so?" asked Ryo, looking worried. He trusted Dee but JJ was another matter. If JJ kept at him, Dee just might give in to get him to stop. After all, he had done it once before. Pretending to leave Ryo all alone while he was sick just so JJ would shut up."

"Look, forget I said anything. And...Fine. Go ahead. Ask Somma your questions. I've got your back."

"Thanks." said Ryo, leaving Touin in the shadows by the entryway. He took a deep breath to calm himself before going to Apartment 1D and knocking. He had to concentrate on the case, not on Dee. "That was a waste of time." Dee grumbled as he and JJ got back into the car. "Clean kid; no enemies, just in the wrong place."

"Think we might have a serial killer on our hands?" JJ asked.

"We'll know if another body shows up." Dee replied with a shrug. "Let's head back to the station. I want to check the results of the autopsy."

"How about some lunch first?" JJ suggested. "Benny's is close by."

"Sure, whatever." Dee agreed.

JJ pulled the car to a stop less than three miles down the road and the two got out and went inside. "What the hell? JJ!" screamed Dee, bopping JJ on the head. "This is one of those places for lovers."

JJ looked around the restaurant, each table against the wall with a single rose as the center piece. His eyes shone with excitement as he looked up at Dee, rubbing his head at the same time.

"Forget it!" Dee declared, not giving JJ a chance to say anything. He spun around and exited the building.

JJ ran to catch up, grabbing the handle to the passenger door as Dee threw the car into reverse.

"You were going to leave me!" JJ accused him once he was inside.

"You're lucky I don't kill you!" snapped Dee. "What were you thinking?"

"You and Ryo go out." JJ said, his lips pouting.

"Not when we're on duty. And just because I go out with Ryo doesn't mean I'll go out with you." Dee retorted.

"Why not?" whined JJ. "What's so special about him? I'm a better shot than he is and I'm cuter. Besides, he's got a new partner now. I know, I know," he added quickly, holding up his hands, "It's only a temporary thing. But two weeks gives Touin plenty of time to break down Ryo's defenses. And, let's face it, Ryo's pretty dim when it comes to some things."

Dee didn't reply. He just gripped the steering wheel tighter as he made his way back to the station. JJ was right; Ryo was an airhead when it came to any type of sexual advance. Hell, even he had had to physically pounce on Ryo before he accepted his advances for what they were.

_Damn Rose._ he silently cursed. _Why couldn't he have put me with Touin for the drug case? Ryo would have been safe with JJ._

"Maybe not." Dee mumbled aloud to himself, casting a sideways glance at JJ.

Sexually safe, sure. But two weeks with JJ picking at Ryo's ego might have ended their relationship.


	5. Act V

**Rated:** R  
**Language:** English  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Title:** Play in 15 Acts  
**Summary:** A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?

**Play in 16 Acts**

* * *

**Act V**

"Jim, I need to see the report on the Ficial victim," Dee said, entering the lab at the station.

"Here you go," said Jim, handing the report to Dee. "That's some sick bastard running around out there," he added.

"What do you mean?" Dee demanded, pausing to look at Jim.

"The victim was castrated before he was raped. Now, ask me how he died?" Jim begged a gleam in his eyes.

"How did he die?" Dee obliged.

"He choked on his own dick," Jim answered.

**Elsewhere...**

"Wow! Who knew we would be able to nail Fafner so soon?" Touin asked excitedly. "What exactly did you say to that guy to get him to confess and turn state's evidence?"

Ryo shrugged modestly. "He wanted to know where my partner was so I figured he knew it was Dee," Ryo explained. "So I told him Dee was dead. Fafner had ordered a hit on him. Mother was right. Somma and Dee had been best friends. Somma even owed Dee his life."

"Wonder what Somma's going to do when he finds out the truth?" Touin wondered out loud.

"Wonder no more," Drake said, rolling his chair over to Touin's desk. "You must have already left when Ryo told him."

"How did he take it?" Touin asked, looking at Ryo who blushed a bit.

"How do you think?" Drake countered, shrugging his shoulders. "He vowed to kill Ryo."

"What!" screeched Dee, entering in time to hear Drake's last sentence. "Who did? Why?"

"Maybe you should let the commissioner handle this one?" Touin suggested, looking across at Ryo. "It was his idea."

"What was?" Dee demanded, narrowing his eyes on Ryo.

"Talk to Rose," Touin told him before Ryo could speak. "Ryo, why don't we go and grab some lunch before we tackle anything else?"

"Better idea," Dee said, grabbing Touin's arm in a viselike grip. "Why don't I break this?"

"Enough!" snapped Rose. "Touin, I would like to see you in my office. Ryo, why don't you explain things to Laytner over lunch and then call it a day?"

"But we aren't finished with our case," objected JJ, pouting.

"Laytner will be back after lunch," Rose told him. "Ryo's done for the day so he can go home."

Rose and Touin headed for Rose's office and Dee took Ryo's arm and escorted him out. "Talk," he demanded, dragging Ryo outside.

"At my place," Ryo said. "I'll fix us some lunch while we talk."

Dee kept trying to get Ryo to explain but to no avail. When they reached Ryo's apartment, Ryo pulled off his jacket and hung it up. "Have a seat," he said. "I'll have lunch ready in a ..."

Ryo's words were cut short when Dee pushed Ryo against the wall and stared down into his eyes. Their noses almost touching Dee said one word: "Now."

"O...okay," Ryo stuttered, realizing he couldn't put it off any longer. "Can we sit down first, though?" he requested.

Dee stepped aside and let Ryo precede him to the living room. "Spill," Dee ordered once they were sitting.

Ryo explained why Dee had been partnered with JJ and about the bust earlier that day. Dee remained quiet, absorbing what he was hearing. "I'm sorry about Somma," Ryo ended softly, placing a hand on Dee's shoulder to offer him comfort.

Dee grabbed Ryo's wrist and pulled him close, kissing him hard. "Don't be," Dee told him after he had released Ryo's lips. "Somma ceased to be a friend of mine when he threatened you."

"Ah, Dee," Ryo said, wrapping his arms around Dee's neck and falling backwards onto the floor. "Wanna skip lunch?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Bikky?" Dee asked, looking around.

"School," Ryo answered, pulling Dee's face down to meet his.

An hour later, Dee tucked his shirt back into his pants. "I'll be back after I get off," he promised.

"I'll be here," Ryo replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Dee said, grinning smugly. "It may take you that long to be able to walk again."

Ryo threw a pillow at Dee who caught it and returned it, leaning down to give Ryo one more kiss before leaving.  
**To Be Continued..**


	6. Act VI

**Rated:** R  
**Language:** English  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Title:** Play in 15 Acts  
**Summary:** A new arrival splits up the team of Dee and Ryo. Will Ryo's new partner put a permanent wedge between the two or will love overcome jealousy and danger?

**Play in 16 Acts**

* * *

**Act VI**

"Ready to check the scene of the crime?" asked JJ when Dee returned to the station?

"Sure," agreed Dee. "Let's swing by a burger joint on the way though. I'm starved," he added, following Dee from the building.

JJ's lips tightened. "I thought you had lunch with Ryo," he said peevishly.

"Ryo for lunch," Dee mumbled, grinning idiotically.

"What?" JJ asked, not catching what Dee said.

"I'm still hungry," Dee stated. "I didn't see Touin at the station when I got back," he changed the subject. "Was he still in with Rose?"

"Nah," JJ replied, shaking his head. "Touin was in and out of the chief's office in less than ten minutes. Touin said the commissioner just gave him his and Ryo's next assignment."

Dee sighed and laid his head back. At least Ryo was safe at home. He supposed he owed Rose one for letting him get Ryo away from Touin for the rest of the day. But then, it was Rose's fault he was having to get them apart in the first place.

The two arrived at the alley minutes later. "Ficial's body was found here?" Dee inquired, cocking an eyebrow at JJ.

"Yep," JJ answered, then looked at Dee questioningly. "Doesn't Ryo live close to here?" he asked.

"Yes," acknowledged Dee. "That's one of the reasons why this crime makes no sense. This is one of the better neighborhoods in the area."

"On a cop's salary, Ryo lives in this neighborhood?" JJ asked.

"He had a small inheritance from his folks," Dee explained.

"Oh," JJ murmured. That explained Ryo's nice apartment. "I take it you're leaning toward the victim knowing his attacker?" he asked.

"Either that or there's some new psycho in the area," Dee stated affirmatively.

"Let's ask around," JJ suggested. "Someone new living around here would be easy to locate."

"I agree," Dee said with a nod. "You take the west for eight blocks and I'll head east."

"I hope JJ had better luck than I did," muttered Dee over two hours later as he headed back to where he was supposed to rendezvous with JJ. He looked at his watch as he neared JJ. "Oh well. About time to call it a day anyway."

"Any luck?" Dee asked when he reached JJ. He looked at JJ expectantly, aware JJ's eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"No," denied JJ. "But we have another body."

**Elsewhere..**

"I'll get it!" yelled Bikky when a knock sounded at the door.

Ryo frowned. Dee still had at least thirty minutes plus the commute time before he was due. Who could be knocking? Carol maybe? Ryo followed Bikky to the door.

"Hello, Bikky," Touin said as Bikky let him into the apartment.

"Hi ya," Bikky said, smiling as he turned to Ryo. "It's not Dee," he said.

"I can see that," Ryo returned.

"The commissioner gave me the file for our next case," Touin excused his uninvited appearance. "I thought we could go over it this evening and be ready to move on it tomorrow." He held the file up in his left hand.

"I suppose so," Ryo agreed a bit hesitantly. "But Dee will be here soon."

"I've got it!" chimed Bikky when the phone rang. "Hello." Bikky made a face. "I'll tell him," he agreed and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" inquired Ryo curiously.

"Dee," Bikky answered. "He said something came up and he was having to work late. He said he would see you tomorrow."

"Oh," Ryo said, his smile faltering. Was JJ the something, he wondered? "Oh well," he said after taking a breath. "I guess, if you still want, we can go over the case now," he said to Touin.

"Boooring," moaned Bikky. "I'm going over to Carol's," he said. "Catch you later."

"Would you like a drink?" Ryo offered Touin after Bikky had departed.

"That would be nice," Touin accepted.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Ryo said. "I'll be right back," he added, heading into the kitchen.

"You and Dee worked on drug cases a lot." Touin commented as Ryo joined him. Ryo lifted a brow questioningly. "Ted," Touin said, revealing the name of the precinct's resident blabbermouth.

"Actually, it was one case. The one we just wrapped up," Ryo explained. "They were all related to Fafner but only connected by the thinnest of threads."

"A solid organization," Touin observed, impressed at Ryo and Dee's ability to break it down. "I guess Laytner will hate me for stepping in at the finale and getting the credit."

"No," Ryo defended Dee. "Like me, Dee is just glad that is one organization that no longer exists. What is our next case?" he asked, changing the subject.

"An easy one," Touin declared. "Insider trading from the look of it." He handed Ryo the file he had brought with him.

"You're right," Ryo agreed after perusing the file. "This shouldn't take long at all."

"Well, now that that is out of the way, what say we talk about something more pleasant?" suggesting Touin, his voice growing deeper as he moved closer to Ryo.

"Like what?" Ryo asked, oblivious to the change in Touin's voice.

"Like you," Touin said, reaching out and caressing Ryo's cheek. "Tell me about yourself," he said, leaning in even closer so that his lips were almost touching Ryo's.

Ryo scooted back. "I...I'm dating Dee," he said, his own voice going a bit high-pitched as he realized the danger he was in. "That's pretty much it for now," he ended, hoping that would cool Touin off.

"But what about later?" Touin demanded, getting on all fours and backing Ryo up against the wall so he had no way to escape. "Once JJ gets Dee, you'll be all alone. But.." he paused briefly for dramatic effect. "You don't have to be."

"Um...I...I.." Ryo stuttered.

"Shh," Touin said, lifting his left hand and putting a finger against Ryo's lips to quieten him. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen. You'll never have to be alone while I'm around."   
**To Be Continued..**


	7. Act VII

Act Seven

_knock...knock...knock...knock_

"S..someone's at the door," Ryo said in relief. "Come in!" he shouted almost frantically.

The door flew open and there stood Dee, a scowl marring his handsome features. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, glaring at Touin.

"Yes," Touin acknowledged calmly. "I thought you had to work late?"

"Ryo told you?" Dee asked, feeling a sense of betrayal.

"Bikky," Ryo said, crawling under one of Touin's arms and getting to his feet.

"There was a change of plans," Dee told Touin, regaining his composure. "I'm here now. You can go."

"But what if Ryo wants me to stay?" Touin asked, knowing Ryo was too polite to evict him.

"Then Ryo gets disappointed," Dee snapped. "And so do you. Get out!"

"That's for Ryo to decide," Touin insisted, getting to his feet.

"It would probably be for the best," Ryo put in, watching Dee's face.

"Fine. I'll go," Touin said. "But, I'll see you tomorrow," he added, giving Ryo a sweet smile before turning and smirking at Dee.

Ryo rushed to Dee's side and moved him away from the door so Touin could leave. He had no doubts Dee would do serious damage to Touin if given the chance.

"What the hell was he doing here?" demanded Dee, turning to glare at Ryo after the door closed behind Touin.

"He stopped by to discuss our next assignment," Ryo explained. "Bikky was here when he arrived but left when Touin mentioned work."

"I'll kill Bikky!" roared Dee. "He never leaves when I'm here with you."

"Dee, calm down," Ryo said.

"Calm down? Touin was all over you. And you! You were just sitting there letting him have his way with you!" Dee snarled.

Ryo released Dee's arm and straightened up. "I was not letting him do anything," he stated coldly. "The situation had only just progressed that far when you knocked. I wasn't going to let him do anything."

"I know," Dee said, roughly pulling Ryo into his arms and burying his face in Ryo's neck. "I'm just so jealous."

"You don't have to be," Ryo told him, softening at the confession and wrapping both arms around Dee. "You're the only man in my life. I love you."

"And I love you," Dee returned immediately. "It isn't you that I don't trust; it's Touin."

Ryo squeezed Dee then pulled him down to the floor. "So what happened?" he asked. "You were supposed to work late but you aren't late."

"A second victim," Dee said. "This one about a block and a half from headquarters. We definitely have a serial killer on our hands," he continued. "The victims were in their mid-twenties with chestnut colored hair." Dee pulled Ryo close. "When I saw the guy lying there all I could think about was you. I was useless. JJ noticed. JJ! Can you believe it? He told me to come and see you."

Ryo held Dee close. He could feel the strong emotion emanating from Dee. "I'm okay," Ryo said, his voice gentle. He kissed the top of Dee's head. "I'm a cop, remember? I'm better at taking care of myself than most people."

"Right," Dee's voice came out sarcastic as he pulled away and looked into Ryo's eyes. "That's why I always got so far with you before you made up your mind about us."

Ryo giggled. "Did you ever stop to think that you got as far as you did when you were pouncing on me because I secretly wanted you too? Don't forget, I let the commissioner have it when he tried those tactics with me."

"Yeah, you did," Dee admitted, grinning. "So you wanted me even that first week, huh?"

"Dee, I wanted you the day I met you. I was just confused about who I was at the time," Ryo confessed. "I'm not confused anymore. And no matter how much Touin, Rose, or anyone else might try, they will never even get close to first base with me. I'm all yours."

Dee kissed Ryo hard on the mouth, parting his lips with his tongue and taking his own sweet time exploring its softness. They were both breathing heavily by the time Dee released Ryo. "Wanna move this to that big bed of yours?" Dee rasped, his lips still close to Ryo's.

"Please," Ryo whispered, still having trouble focusing on anything but Dee's lips. Dee stood up and pulled Ryo to his feet. As they entered Ryo's room, Dee was already pulling Ryo's shirt from his shoulders.


	8. Act VIII

ACT VIII

Dee entered the criminal investigations unit the next morning whistling. "You're in a good mood," observed JJ.

"Yeah," Dee admitted, smiling. "And I owe you one. Thanks."

"You owe me eighty-four, but who's counting?" JJ replied, scowling. He had no one to blame but himself, but he couldn't stand seeing Dee look so upset the day before. As far as he was concerned, he had had no choice but to send Dee to Ryo last night.

"I'll be right back," Dee promised JJ. "I need to see the commissioner for a minute."

"Come in," Rose said when Dee knocked on his door. "Oh, it's you," he said when Dee opened up and came inside. "Well, what do you want?"

"Give Ryo a different partner," Dee demanded.

"What's this? You and Ryo had a falling out? Perhaps I should have put you with JJ awhile back," Rose said, smirking.

"You wish," Dee retorted. "Touin can't keep his hands to himself. He had Ryo cornered last night."

"Oh?" Rose asked in surprise. "Touin didn't strike me as the type to go after Ryo."

"Really?" Dee snapped. "I guess you were wrong. As usual," he couldn't resist adding. "Now give Ryo back to me or put him with Ted or Drake."

"I can't do that," Rose said, frowning and shaking his head. "But I can give Ryo a few days off," he quickly added. He didn't like the idea of Touin going after Ryo either. "If he'll take them, that is."

"He will," Dee vowed. "What are you going to do with Touin?"

"He's a good cop," Rose said. "His superiors in Detroit spoke very highly of him. You will just have to put up with him."

"But..."

"But I won't partner him with Ryo again," Rose promised.

"Thank you," Dee said. He still hated Rose but when Rose wasn't being an ass he could be polite in return.

"And now, you and JJ had better get back to work," Rose ordered. "I got a call just before you knocked. A third victim has turned up."


	9. Act IX

Act IX

"What?" Ryo demanded, his face reflecting the shock he felt. "Why? Am I on suspension?" He couldn't understand why the commissioner was telling him to go home when he had only just arrived.

"No, no, of course not," Rose hastily assured him. "But it has been brought to my attention that Sergeant Touin has been making unwelcome advances. I have no reason to dismiss him from the case I had already assigned to the two of you so the only alternative is for you to take a vacation. Paid, of course," he added, smiling at Ryo. He knew he had no chance with him anymore but that didn't mean he didn't want one. No point in alienating him on the off chance he and Dee split up.

"I can handle the sergeant," Ryo objected.

"Can you?" Rose inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

Ryo scowled, remembering how easily Rose had kissed him on a previous occasion and how close Touin had come the night before. "Fine," Ryo agreed in defeat.

"Just try not to be out and about too much," Rose advised Ryo. "We have a serial killer on our hands and you do fit the victims' profile."

"I'll be careful," Ryo promised. "Thank you," he added before leaving the office.

"Hi, Ryo," Touin greeted him seconds later. "Ready to get to work?"

"Actually, the case is all yours," Ryo informed him with an apologetic smile. "I've just been given a vacation."

"You didn't mention it yesterday," Touin said, looking at Ryo suspiciously.

"It was spur of the moment," Ryo replied. "Good luck on the insider trading case."

"Thanks," Touin said, his lips turned down at the corners. "Urm, if I need any help, can I call you at home or are you leaving town?"

"You can call my cell," Ryo answered, not divulging any information. "Bye."

Ryo left the precinct and headed home. He was almost there when he spotted Dee and JJ talking to a uniformed officer so he hurried over to them.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked belligerently, his face a mask of distaste.

"I was on my way home and saw the commotion," Ryo explained. "This is the third victim, right?"

"Fourth," Dee said, shaking his head. "Our killer was busy last night. One two blocks over and this one. This one was killed first though."

"So the killer was moving away from town," Ryo observed.

"Looks like," Dee agreed. "Home?" he asked, changing the subject. "You're off for a bit?"

"Like you didn't know?" retorted Ryo. "You arranged it, didn't you?"

"I mentioned it," Dee acknowledged. "Look, this psycho has been operating at all hours. It isn't safe. I want you to go home and stay there."

"Dee, I can..."

"I know. I know," Dee interrupted him. "You can take care of yourself. But do this for me. Please?" he begged, taking hold of Ryo's upper arms and looking into his eyes.

"All right," Ryo gave in with a sigh. Why couldn't he ever say no?

"Thanks," Dee said, smiling and giving Ryo a light kiss on the lips. "Ken, give Ryo a ride home," he ordered the uniformed officer.

"Dee, I live less than ten minutes from here on foot," Ryo informed him haughtily.

"And by car it will be two," Dee stated, grinning. "I'll stop by after work. Be careful," he added in a stern voice.

"Gee, I might get attacked by a mouse before then," Ryo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you sure you have to wait that long?"

Dee ignored Ryo's tone and smiled bigger. "I might be able to make lunch."

"Grr," Ryo growled and went with Ken to the police cruiser.

"You are being more than a tad over-protective, don't you think?" JJ asked Dee after Ryo had left.

"You think so?" Dee countered. "You've seen all four victims. Don't they all remind you of Ryo? And not just the age and hair color either?"

"A bit, I guess," JJ had to admit.

"And don't you think it's more than a little coincidental that all of these rape/murder/ mutilations have taken place between Ryo's apartment and headquarters? Not one victim on the other side of either?" Dee continued.

"Hey, you're right," JJ said as realization dawned. "You think someone is after Ryo but just keeps getting the wrong guy?"

"I don't know," Dee said, shaking his head and scowling. "I just feel like I'm missing a crucial piece of a puzzle." He sighed and wearily ran a hand through his dark hair. "Can you finish up here?" he asked. "I'm going back to the station and see if there are any related crimes in other cities."

"Sure," acknowledged JJ as Dee moved away.


	10. Act X

Act X

Ryo set the vacuum cleaner into the closet and shut the door. At least having time off gave him time to catch up on the cleaning, he thought. Who knew a ten-year-old kid could be so messy?

He really needed to get groceries but he had promised Dee to hang around the apartment. Of course, if he took a cab then Dee couldn't really complain. Smiling, Ryo reached for the phone. Thirty minutes later, he was on his way to the store.

"Any luck?" JJ asked Dee when he got back to the station two and a half hours later.

"No," Dee answered. "So I called Diana."

"The commissioner's Diana?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Dee admitted. "She's going to check the database for the country and get back to me."

"Jim said to meet him in the lab after lunch and he would be able to tell us a little about our killer," JJ informed Dee. "Are you going to go to Ryo's for lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nah," Dee replied with a shake of his head. "After this morning, he would let me have it if I showed up before tonight. I know, let's go to Barney's Burgers on the corner," he said, causing JJ's eyes to light up. "I'm anxious to hear what Jim has to say so I don't want to go too far."

"Okay," JJ agreed happily. 'I got Dee for lunch. I got Dee,' the words kept playing JJ's head as followed Dee gaily from the station.

Ryo paid the driver and got out. It was well after one o'clock and he hoped Dee hadn't stopped by in his absence. But then, if he had, he would probably let Dee have it. Dee was being way too overprotective.

Ryo entered the building and climbed the steps to his floor, unaware a pair of eyes was watching his every step.

"What the..." he started but fell silent and set his bags on the floor next to his door which was slightly ajar. Ryo eased the door open, wondering if Bikky had cut school and returned home.

That thought left as quickly as it had come when he got a look at the inside of his apartment. Furniture had been tossed around and almost everything breakable had been broken. He opened the hall closet and removed his gun from its holster. He checked to see that it was still loaded then searched the rest of the apartment.

Bikky's room hadn't been touched but his own bedroom was a shambles. His once plush down pillows lay strewn over the floor with feathers lying as far away as the window sill and as high as the shade encircling the light at the ceiling. The covers were in disarray on the floor and the mattress had been slashed repeatedly.

"I've got to call Dee," he said, moving toward the telephone. He picked it up from the floor and pushed the old fashioned handset down to start it working again but before he could pick it up again, it rang.

"Hello," Ryo answered.

"Ryo, it's Touin," Touin said when Ryo answered. "I'm at the station. Somma's escaped," he continued before Ryo could say anything. "Stay put. The commissioner wants you in protective custody until he's been recaptured since Somma swore to kill you."


	11. Act XI

ACT XI

"Somma," Ryo said. "I think he may have already paid me a visit although I'm not sure how he knew where I lived."

"What do you mean?" Touin demanded.

"I went to the store," Ryo informed him. "When I got back...well, the place is in shambles," he finished, looking around at the mess as he spoke.

"Is your apartment secure for now?" Touin asked.

"Yes," acknowledged Ryo.

"Stay put," Touin told him. "I'll let Rose know what's going on. I'm sure he will arrange an escort for you to the station."

"Okay," agreed Ryo.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at Ryo's door. "Who is it?" asked Ryo, cautiously peering through the peephole.

"Touin," Touin announced. "Commissioner Rose wants me to take you to the station.

After you file a report he wants you to stay at Laytner's until Somma's been recaptured."

Ryo opened the door as Touin spoke. "But Bikky..." he began.

"Dee said he would pick up Bikky at school," Touin interrupted him. "He wanted to pick you up as well but he and JJ had a lead on their case."

"Oh, right," Ryo said. "I see. Well, okay," he said, nodding his acceptance of the plan.

"Better grab some clothes," Touin told Ryo. "You may be there for a few days."

"That's alright," Ryo said, shaking his head. "I have spare clothing at Dee's."

Ryo missed the tightening of Touin's lips. "Isn't someone from forensics coming over?" asked Ryo as he and Touin descended the stairs.

"As soon as they are free," Touin acknowledged with a short nod.

"Dee's case," Ryo guessed. "Another victim?"

"Uh, yeah," Touin said. "Come on. I brought my car today. Less noticeable."

"Well, JJ said you could tell us something about our killer," said Dee, entering the crime lab after lunch and looking at the brown headed Medical Examiner.

"White male, thirtyish, with brown hair," Jim stated. "Uses very expensive cologne."

"Anything else?" demanded Dee, his brain working overtime. That description could fit almost anyone.

"Yeah," Jim said. "He's left-handed and he's raping his victims out of frustration."

"How do you get that?" JJ asked.

"The time from castration to penetration is less than two minutes," Jim stated. "And the penetration is hard and fast. My guess is your rapist slash serial killer is using the victims he finds as inadequate substitutes for someone he really wants."

"Calm down," JJ tried to calm Dee down as they headed back up to the CI unit. "I've never seen you so fidgety," he added, putting a hand on Dee's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "You're probably worrying over nothing."

"I wonder if Diana has found out anything," Dee said, ignoring JJ's attempts to keep him from worrying.

"Call her back," JJ suggested, dropping his hand from Dee's shoulder.

"I'll do that," Dee said, opening the door of the CI department and letting JJ precede him into the main room.

Dee went straight to the small office he shared with Ryo and sat down. Pulling his phone forward, he lifted the receiver and put through the call.

"I was just starting to call you," Diana said when she heard Dee's voice. "There was a rash of rape-murders with the castration in Michigan," she began. "The killer never was caught and the last victim was found about three weeks ago."

"Detroit?" Dee demanded through clenched teeth, gripping the receiver so tight his knuckles turned white.

"How did you know?" demanded Diana, amazed.

"It all makes sense," Dee said. "Thanks," he added, hanging up without satisfying her curiosity. Dee ran to the commissioner's office and burst in without knocking.

"Touin is our serial killer," Dee informed the surprised commissioner.


	12. Act XII

ACT XII

"Wait!" shouted Ryo, his eyes widening. "We just passed the station."

"Uh, yeah," Touin said. "I'm taking you to Dee's."

"You said Commissioner Rose wanted me to come to the station," Ryo reminded him, his eyes a mask of confusion.

"Did I?" Touin countered.

"Where are we going?" Ryo demanded, finally realizing he was in some sort of danger.

"To Dee's," Touin repeated.

"No, we aren't," Ryo stated with certainty. "What's really going on? What kind of game are you playing?"

"You really want to know?" Touin asked, not looking away from the road.

"Yes," Ryo replied, trying to control his breathing. If he got out of this, Dee was going to kill him for sure!

Touin remained silent so Ryo spoke again. "Somma didn't escape, did he?" he asked, starting to feel really sick.

"No," Touin admitted as they left the city limits.

"You wrecked my apartment?" asked Ryo. Touin gave a tight nod. "But...but why?"

"Because you weren't there!" groaned Touin, gripping the steering wheel tight. "And keep your hands where I can see them," he snapped, noticing Ryo's hand inching toward his holster.

"You..." Ryo paused and swallowed fearfully. "You're the one Dee's after," he rasped.

"Bingo," Touin acknowledged, turning to give Ryo a quick grin.

"Why?" Ryo asked. "Why would you..." he broke off, unable to imagine what could drive a person to commit such a horrendous crime.

"Because of you!" Touin shouted, slamming a hand down on the steering wheel hard for emphasis. "Because something always came between us. But not this time," he continued. "There will never be another interruption."

"You...you're going to do to me what you did to the others," said Ryo, wanting to throw up.

"No, no," Touin hastily denied. "I'm just taking you home with me. We'll be together forever. You'll forget all about Dee."

"You won't get away with this," Ryo told him.

"Of course I will," Touin replied laughing. "Kevin and I would have been so happy together if he hadn't gone and tried to escape," he said. "He was the only reason I stayed in Detroit, you know. But even after I had to kill him, no one found out it was me. I'm a good cop. Who would ever suspect me?"

"But when you called from the station, someone must have overheard," objected Ryo.

Touin laughed again. "I didn't call you from the station," he informed Ryo. "No one knows you're with me. I was in your apartment building the entire time. I called you on my cell phone."

"Forensics will be able to find out you're the one who ransacked my place," Ryo told him.

Touin shook his head. "Poor, naive Ryo," he said softly. "I've been a cop a long time. The knife I used for the destruction of your pillows will be found. It's a special one purchased by some hood that, sadly, met his demised three days ago at the river's edge. His body will never be found. But traces of his hair and fibers from his clothing will be. Sure traces of me will be in your apartment as well, but then, even Dee knows I was in there by your invitation in the past."

'Gotta jump,' thought Ryo frantically, feeling Touin just might be right. He reached for the door handle but never made it. Touin's fist slammed into his left jaw. Ryo's head crashed into the window and his eyes closed. Blood dripped down his forehead and his body slumped as he lost consciousness.


	13. Act XIII

Act XIII

"Nnn," moaned Ryo as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes flickered open and he let out a gasp of pain. He never knew his head could hurt so much. He tried to put his hands up to his head but discovered a pair of handcuffs fastened them to the metal railing of the headboard.

"Hi, honey. Welcome back," crooned Touin softly.

"Where...where are we?" Ryo asked, awareness fully coming back to him through the haze of pain.

"My neighbor's place," Touin informed him, tracing the bruise on Ryo's cheek with his finger. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you," he continued. "But I couldn't let you get away."

"Won't your neighbor object to your keeping me here?" asked Ryo, trying to scoot as far away from Touin as possible.

"No," Touin replied, starting to unbutton Ryo's shirt. "I took care of him. A lonely, old man with no living relatives," he explained casually. "He won't be missed."

"Stop!" commanded Ryo as Touin put his mouth on his chest.

"No" _kiss...kiss... _"can" _kiss...kiss... _"do," Touin refused, punctuating each word with two slobbery kisses and then letting his tongue slide from the Ryo's left nipple to his belly button.

"They'll find out it's you when you miss work," Ryo warned Touin as the top button of Ryo's pants was undone by Touin's restless hands.

"No, they won't," Touin replied, laughing softly, and leaning up to look down into Ryo's fearful eyes. "As far as everyone is concerned, I'm following a suspect. I just checked in before I came to join you in here. They won't be expecting me for awhile."

"But...but.." Ryo stammered as Touin finished undoing his pants and reached beneath the fabric for the prize.

"Hush, baby," Touin told him in a raspy whisper. "It's playtime."

"Touin?" Rose repeated in disbelief. "Explain," he ordered Dee.

Dee told Rose everything they had come up with on their case. "It's a good thing Ryo isn't working with Touin anymore," Rose said when Dee had finished.

"You think so?" mocked Dee. "If Touin is frustrated because he hasn't been able to get Ryo, separating them may make him desperate enough to go after him," Dee theorized. He stood up straight and stared Rose in the eyes. "I'm going to Ryo's. I don't think he should be left alone until Touin is dead, er...in custody," he said, hoping Rose hadn't caught his slip of the tongue.

"Agreed," Rose nodded his approval, ignoring the slip even though he had caught it. "Send JJ in here and we will get ready to apprehend Touin."

"JJ. Commissioner's office. Now," ordered Dee, running through the CI lobby and out the door.

Dee ran for his car, sliding over the hood to reach the driver's side more quickly. Inside, he grabbed the siren and set it on top of his car. Minutes later, he was double-parked in front of Ryo's apartment building.

"Ryo, open up!" Dee shouted after knocking and receiving no answer. "Open up or I'm going to break it down!"

"What did you do to him this time?" demanded Bikky, coming down the hall behind Dee.

"I thought you were at school," snapped Dee, not in the mood to deal with Bikky.

"Half a day," Bikky replied with a nonchalant shrug. He pulled out his key to the apartment and spun it around on his finger, taunting Dee with it. "Go away," he said. "Ryo obviously doesn't want you around."

"Ryo's in danger," Dee informed him, snatching the key and inserting it into the lock.

"What do you mean?" Bikky asked, blinking his big blue eyes as he looked up at Dee questioningly. "What kind of danger?"

"I mean..." whatever Dee had been about to say was lost when the door opened and the destruction inside assaulted their eyes.

"What happened?" Bikky asked softly.

"Ryo!" shouted Dee, rushing straight for the bedroom. "Ryo!"

"Where is he?" Bikky demanded, still a bit awestruck by the damage to the once immaculate house.

"Touin." Dee spat out the name with as much hate as any human being had ever possessed.

"Touin," Bikky repeated. "But...but why? He likes Ryo."

"He's a psycho, that's why," snarled Dee, grabbing the phone. "He's been attacking guys that look like Ryo because he couldn't have Ryo."

"What?" Bikky demanded, shocked.

"Put me through to Commissioner Rose," Dee said into the receiver. "It's urgent!"

Bikky left the room to give Dee the time he needed to make the call. "I don't care if he is on a case!" Dee's voice reverberated throughout the apartment. "He took time out to kidnap Ryo. Get an address! And if he calls in get a current location and I don't mean the cockamamie one he gives you!" Dee slammed down the phone.

"Bikky!" he shouted, bringing the boy running. "Stay here and don't let anyone inside. If Ryo calls, find out where he is and then call me on my cell. Got it?"

"Yeah," agreed Bikky but Dee had already left.


	14. Act XIV

Act XIV

"No!" screamed Ryo, lifting his knee with force.

Touin had been expecting the move and caught Ryo's knee, squeezing it as he pushed it back down and before rolling on top of Ryo. "Now, now," Touin admonished him, chuckling softly. "Play nice," he ordered, covering Ryo's lips with his own.

Ryo tried to shake Touin off, but it was useless. Touin was stronger than he was. When his mouth was finally released, Ryo's lips were tender and slightly bruised. "Stop fighting me," Touin ordered him gruffly. "There's no way for you to escape and you'll only end up getting hurt. So just try to relax. I promise, if you do, you'll end up enjoying this."

"Egotistical much?" snapped Ryo angrily. "I don't like you! I don't want you! Get that through your head already!"

"You will," Touin confidently replied, sitting up and putting all of his weight on Ryo's midsection.

"Oof! Get off!" Ryo snarled. "You're too heavy."

Touin laughed. "Sorry, my pet," he said. "I'm in charge so I get to do whatever I want. You, on the other hand, just get to lie there and take it...this time."

"Bastard!" screeched Ryo, still trying to shake his abductor off.

"Oh, yeah," Touin said, smirking at Ryo's punitive efforts. "That feels good."

"Where the hell is he?" snarled Dee after he, Rose, JJ and half a dozen uniformed officers had searched Touin's residence. "Where could he have taken Ryo? He hasn't been in town long enough to find a safe place to keep a hostage."

"Maybe he's not going to keep him hostage," JJ piped up. "He did kill the others," JJ's voice faded away as a fist smashed into his mouth.

As JJ crashed back into the wall, Dee turned to look at Rose. "Can we find his car?" he demanded.

"Negative," Rose answered. "He was using his own today. No way to track it."

"Sir," one of the uniformed officers came over. "Dispatch."

Rose hit a button on the man's receiver. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Sir, Sergeant Touin is checking in," the dispatch officer informed him.

"Do a signal lock and give it to me," Rose ordered, brightening up. Finally, they might have a lead.

"Affirmative," was the response. A minute later the information came back.

"Laytner, Touin is here," Rose informed him seconds later.

"Where?" Dee demanded. "We searched the whole place."

"Not here. Here, as in the neighborhood," Rose amended. "The address we got is three houses down."

"Let's move," JJ said, wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't be mad at Dee. He should have kept his mouth shut about Touin trying to kill Ryo like the others.

"No," Rose countered. "He has Ryo. If we rush in, he may kill him."

"And you didn't think of that before we bust in here?" demanded Dee angrily.

"I didn't think he would be here," Rose retorted. "Only an idiot would keep a hostage in his own home. But I'll know where to look if you're ever a suspect," he couldn't resist adding.

"Whatever," Dee said, letting the insult slide. He was too worried about Ryo to bother coming up with a retaliatory comment. 


	15. Act XV

Act XV

"Now my pet, let's get serious," Touin said, getting up and pulling Ryo's jeans off in one fluid movement. "No underwear? Why, baby, I knew you were too sexy for words."

Touin fell on top of Ryo, his mouth working overtime for all of four seconds. Four seconds...all it took for Dee to crash through the window and grab Touin by the hair. He yanked Touin back and smashed his fist into Touin's still open mouth. By the time Rose and JJ entered through the door, Dee was holding Touin up by the collar hitting him repeatedly.

"He's out!" JJ told Dee, trying to pull Dee off of an unconscious Touin.

"But not down," retorted Dee, wanting to fix Touin so he could never get up.

"Stop it, Dee!" pleaded JJ, latching onto Dee's fists so he couldn't throw any more punches.

"Off me, fool!" roared Dee with a heavy shrug.

"Ryo needs you!" JJ called out in desperation as he went sailing to the floor.

Dee dropped his fists and turned back to the bed, his face red with fury. Rose was trying unsuccessfully to unlock the handcuffs that held Ryo. Unsuccessful because he could not stop ogling Ryo's naked form.

"Get the hell away from him!" Dee snapped, pulling his jacket off and covering Ryo's waist before shoving Rose aside.

"It's okay, Ryo." Dee told him as the handcuffs came loose. Dee dropped the cuffs on the floor and sat down beside Ryo. "You're safe now," he said, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said, crying into Dee's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Dee demanded. "Touin's the sicko. It's all his fault."

"But...but I trusted him," Ryo stuttered. "I feel like such a fool."

"He was your partner, albeit temporarily," Dee reminded him in a soothing tone. "None of us suspected he was capable of rape, murder and castration."

"Yeah, why did he castrate his other victims and not you?" JJ wondered, interrupting the two.

"Probably mad at Dee for getting what he couldn't," Rose hypothesized.

"Experience speaking?" asked a smug Dee.

Rose scowled. "Let's get Touin to the hospital and then into a cell," he said to JJ as two uniformed officers entered the room. "We'll let Ryo get dressed before forensics arrives." He turned to look at Dee. "Take him home. But I want both of you at the station tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," snarled Dee angrily. "Ryo needs time.."

"Just to file charges," Rose hastily explained, lifting up his hands defensively. "Then you both get a week off."

Everyone left the room except for Dee and Ryo. "You okay?" Dee asked, patting Ryo's head.

"Do...do you still love me?" Ryo asked softly, afraid to move.

Dee grabbed Ryo's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "That's the dumbest question you have ever asked," he said a bit roughly. "Of course I still love you. I always will. Even if Touin had gone all the way, I would love you. Even if...even if you stopped loving me in return."

"Never going to happen," Ryo stated softly but with conviction, his dark eyes bright as they started into Dee's. He leaned up until their lips met.

"Never," Dee murmured, enveloping Ryo in a passionate kiss.

End


End file.
